


Pretend to be my Boyfriend (and meet my possessed kinda brother)

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: Supernatural Anarchy [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, i have no excuses for my actions..., weird fucking crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: Bobby Singer's daughter meets Jax Teller in the naughty crossover that nobody asked for.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural Anarchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pretend to be my Boyfriend (and meet my possessed kinda brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I have no connection to either show judging by the fact that no epic crossover ever happened. If it does not fit, you must acquit and all that legal crap that's supposed to go here.
> 
> Author's Note: I have no idea when this happening in the Supernatural timeline. Just suspend belief while you're reading this. Also...pretend that Bobby had a kid that grew up close to the Winchesters. Sons of Anarchy's timeline has been completely rewritten and/or ignored entirely. The only thing that really matters is that Jax went nomad after learning that his dad killed himself on the motorcycle...you can decide for yourself whether or not Clay tampered with it. Tara, Wendy, and the kids do not exist. This story is majorly alternate universe, ladies and gentlemen.

“What's your name, darlin'?”

Bree Singer rolled her eyes before throwing back her shot of whiskey. She was in a biker bar in Nevada. She was trying to unwind after the vampire hunt from hell. The nest had been larger than she had expected and she had been forced to call in the assistance of her pseudo big brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. This led to Dean lecturing her on the dangers of hunting alone which had led to a screaming match between the two of them before Bree had stormed off, yelling an excuse about having a boyfriend in town. She was hoping to detour Dean from following her.

When she turned to the left and saw the man who had spoken to her her mouth began to water. That was impressive seeing as she'd already had a fair few drinks. Shoulder length blond hair, sky blue eyes, built like a Calvin Klein underwear model, and wearing a biker's kutte. He was literally the spitting image of the imaginary boyfriend she would have thought up if she had actually taken the time to think about it.

“Bree,” she answered instead of blowing him off. “What's yours?”

“Jax,” the man told her as he sat a shot of her whiskey she had been drinking in front of her. Cute and observant. Nice. “My club rides through here at least once a month. I've never seen you before, Bree, and this is a small town.”

“I'm just passin' through,” she sipped her whiskey instead of shooting it. “I don't really stay in one place too long because of my job.” Not a lie but as vague as was humanly possible.

Bree and Jax ended up talking for over an hour. At one point, they had moved from the bar to a small corner booth. They were seated pressed up against one another. Jax had his hand on her thigh when Sam and Dean entered the bar.

“Fuck,” she cursed under her breath.

“What's wrong, darlin'?” Jax nuzzled her throat.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Just long enough for me to get rid of my kinda big brothers,” Bree spoke fast because Dean had spotted her.

“Easiest request I've ever filled.” Jax surprised her when he planted his lips on hers in a rather yummy and brain scrambling kiss.

“I guess this was the boyfriend you ran off to meet so you didn't have to finish our conversation.” Dean's voice broke them apart.

“That conversation was already over.” Bree glared at him.

“Dean, knock it off.” Sam smacked his shoulder.

“I'm the boyfriend.” Jax held out his hand to Sam first. “Jax Teller.”

“Sam Winchester.” Sam shook his hand and jerked his head to his right. “This is my brother, Dean.”

“Bree's 'kinda' big brothers,” Jax nodded and smirked.

“Yeah, and if you hurt her I'll shoot you.” Dean Winchester. The man with no filter...or tact.

Jax simply raised an amused eyebrow instead of getting pissed off. It appeared he had a good sense of humor and didn't take himself too seriously.

“And on that note – Sam, you're making him leave now,” Bree instructed through gritted teeth.

Dean held up his hands. “I'm leaving.” He held up a finger. “I just wanna say one thing. If your dad was here, you know he'd have your ass for the danger you put yourself in today.” He looked at Jax. “And if you really gave a shit about her, you'd put a stop to her hunting alone every time she has a hissy fit.”

Jax looked confused while both Bree and Sam looked at each other in alarm. Dean would never, no matter how pissed off he was, use her dead father against her like that. He also knew Bree well enough to know that she would never involve her boyfriend in her life as a hunter. Dean would know better than to bring hunting up in front of her boyfriend...

“Cristo,” Bree said loudly.

Dean's eyes did something she had never seen a demon's eyes do before...they turned a deep, evil queen purple.

“What the fuck?!” Jax jumped to his feet and pulled a .45 from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at Dean's head.

“No,” Bree easily took the gun, much to Jax's amazement, just as Dean bolted for the door, Sam hot on his heels. “Shit!” Bree followed Sam, Jax right behind her.

Sam managed to tackle Demon Dean in the parking lot. He knocked him out before Jax helped put him in the backseat of Dean's 67' Impala.

After the three of them had caught their breath, Jax turned to look at Bree. “Mind telling me just what the fuck is going on?”

Yes, Bree really did mind but he'd already seen way too much. “Not here.”

*********

Jax had followed Bree on his Harley and now stood in the living room looking at her expectantly. “Well, babe? What the fuck's going on?”

“Demons, ghosts, angels, vampires,” she ticked off on her fingers, “all of them are real. So are pretty much every other monster who has ever appeared in a horror movie, the Bible, or Harry Potter. I'm from a family that hunts those things...the bad ones anyway. That's why I'm in town. There was a vampire nest here that me, Sam, and Dean took care of this afternoon. Right now, Dean is possessed by something and that should be impossible because we all have these,” she held up her right wrist to show him her ink. “These are anti-possession tats.”

Jax was silent, simply staring at her with a look that she couldn't decipher.

At that moment, Sam came marching into the house with Crowley...and Rowena. Fuck!

“What did you do?” Bree narrowed her eyes at the auburn-haired witch.

“It seems Mummy dearest here was experimenting with a new hybrid demon...one that takes souls by emotionally beating down humans,” Crowley was glaring at his mother as he spoke.

“I was just trying to be proactive,” Rowena shrugged and began to study her fingernails. “I don't see any of your little henchmen coming up with ways to bypass anti-possession symbol.”

Bree sighed and rubbed her temples before turning to Jax, who was staring at the scene in front of him in disbelief. “Jax, this is Crowley, the King of Hell, and his literal witch of a mother, Rowena.”

“Pleasure,” Crowley nodded and said dryly.

“Both of you,” Sam snapped, “go and fix my brother NOW!”

Not five minutes later an inhuman wail issued from the bedroom and Bree was shocked when Jax wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her protectively into his chest right before a cloud of purple smoke went flying out the front door. It was funny because she was Bobby Singer's daughter. She could take care of herself. It was sweet because it showed that Jax was enough of an honorable man to care about her safety.

After taking care of Dean, Crowley had zapped him back the motel that Sam and Dean were staying at before bother he and Rowena vanished.

“I should get back before Dean wakes up,” Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You probably have a lot to talk about,” he gestured between Bree and Jax.

An understatement if there ever was one.

Once they were alone, Bree found herself feeling awkward. Now that the drama had died down, she had no idea how to talk to Jax.

Jax made it easy on her. He took a seat on the cheap thrift store couch and pulled her down to sit on his lap. “So, you turned my whole life and belief structure upside down tonight, darlin',” he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I'm sorry?” She didn't know what else to say.

“Don't be,” he nuzzled her throat. “I'd prefer knowing to not knowing that this shit is out there. And you got a million times sexier knowin' that you fight this shit.” He chuckled huskily. “That's pretty impressive because I bought you that shot because I already thought you were the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen.”

“Jax, you don't have to say that,” she blushed and looked to her lap. She wasn't ugly but a supermodel she was not. She carried a couple extra pounds from eating too much junk food and she'd lost count of the number of scars that littered her body.

“I have to say it when it's true, babe,” he turned her face with a hand on her chin before kissing her softly. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. “Let me stay with you tonight, darlin'.”

“Just tonight?”

“I'd like it to be more than just tonight but it's up to you.” He kissed her chin. “I'll respect your wishes, babe.”

“More sounds good to me too,” she moaned as his teeth gently nipped at her throat.

He kissed her again and Bree decided that they could work out the details later...way, way later.

*********

Jax surprised Bree when all he literally did was stay the night with her. There was some more making out and a whole lot of cuddling but no sex.

When she awoke the next morning she was still wrapped tightly in his arms, her back nestled up against his front.

“Mornin', babe,” Jax was already awake and gently squeezed her waist and kissed her neck.

Bree turned in his arms so that she was on her back looking up at him. “Morning,” she whispered sleepily.

He smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

“Won't the rest of your club be missing you?” She ran a hand up his bare chest as she asked. She hadn't seen anyone else wearing a kutte like his in the bar but he had mentioned riding through town with his club.

“Truth?” Jax grabbed one of her hands and began playing with her fingers.

“Truth,” Bree nodded.

“I used to ride through here a lot with the Redwood charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club but not for the last few months. I found out some shit about my family and I went nomad to get away from them. I don't have a charter. I ride where I want to.” He interlaced their fingers.

“I spend 90% of my time at a bunker in Kansas. It's super safe and has one of the largest supernatural libraries in the world. Sam and Dean live there too. My dad was like a second father to them. Daddy was one of the best researchers and hunters that ever lived. He got into it after my momma died when I was baby. Daddy died when I was sixteen and Sam and Dean took me in. I only hunt when one of them, usually Dean, gets on my nerves and I need to get away from the bunker for a few days or weeks.” Bree pretty much shared her life story. He already knew the supernatural was real – why not go for broke?

“You know, I'm good with a gun and I ain't too bad in a fight,” he squeezed her hand gently. “Your crew need another man?”

“We always need more hunters,” she chuckled with no real humor. “What are you saying. Jax?”

“I'm saying that I want to come to Kansas with you, learn how to hunt...be with you,” he kissed her when he was done speaking.

“Jax,” she shook her head against the pillow. “This life ends bloody. There is no white picket fence, 2.5 kids happy ending for hunters. There's one big bad after another with a bunch of smaller ones in between. Maybe we get lucky and find love or have a kid or both. The story will still end in an early grave. Sam and Dean's mom, dad, and grandfather...none of them saw fifty. My dad didn't see sixty.” The thought of Jax going home with her gave her cliché sounding butterflies in her stomach but she couldn't let him enter into the life of a hunter without knowing the danger he was putting himself in.

Jax chuckled darkly. “It ends bloody for outlaws too, darlin'...and usually much earlier. At least this way if I go down, I'll know it was for a good cause. I'll also have something worth coming home to,” he gave her a pointed look.

“Okay,” Bree nodded her head and smiled. “You can come home with me.”

*********

Jax fit in unsurprisingly well at the bunker. He was a roughneck, just like them. Sam and Dean had been the ones to train him up as a hunter. Bree was the one, with some assistance from Sam, who taught him the ins and outs of the bunker library and files. He still kept his position as a member of the nomad charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC. Every week he'd take off on his bike for a few hours to attend “church” (club meeting) at a different SOA clubhouse. The ties had actually proven useful a time or two. The Sons were all across the United States and Ireland and were a great resource for information.

Bree and Jax had taken their relationship surprisingly slow. Six months in and while they shared a bed every night, Jax having never been given his own room, they hadn't had sex yet. It was a little confusing to Bree. This wasn't the behavior she expected from the outlaw.

“What's wrong, babe?” Jax crawled into bed beside her and laid a kiss on her neck as he spooned up to her.

Jax had been helping Sam, Dean, and Castiel sort out a rogue angel a couple of towns over. Bree had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard her boyfriend come in...or get undressed because he was for sure wearing nothing but boxers behind her. She was only wearing one of Jax's wifebeaters and a pair of panties so she could feel almost every inch of his warm skin pressed against her.

“Jax, why haven't we ever had sex? Do you not want to?” She knew her flaws and would understand if they were off-putting to him.

“What?” Jax went stiff behind her. “Are you insane, woman?” He gently turned her onto her back so that she was facing him. “Of course I want to, sweetheart.” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Than why haven't we?” She pressed.

“Because,” Jax sat up to lean against the headboard, “the first night we met you were worried that I only wanted you for the night and I wanted to prove to you that I wanted more than that, that you weren't just some piece of ass to me.”

Bree chuckled and sat up, moving to straddle his lap. Jax's hands automatically came up to rest on her full hips. “Jax, you gave up your old life and moved into a bunker in the middle of nowhere Kansas for me. You let Sam and Dean turn you into a hunter. I know you're here for more than just sex. I know that you care about me and I know you believe in what we do.”

Now it was Jax's turn to laugh. “I don't just care about you, Breanna,” he surprised her when he pulled out her rarely used full first name. “I fucking love you, darlin'. I have from the word go. I chose this life because it's the only way to spend mine with you, babe.” He reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Now, Breanna Singer wasn't a chick flick kind of girl. She didn't start crying at his declaration of love like she was Meg Ryan and he was Tom Hanks but her vision did get a little cloudy. “I love you too, Jax.” Resting her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down and slowly kissed him, moaning a little when she felt him growing hard through the thin materials of her panties and his boxers.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jax tightened his grip on her hips and thrust up against her, making her gasp, her grip on his shoulders becoming one of support. “Feel that, baby? That's how much I want you, how much I always fucking want you.”

Bree smirked and pulled back to look at him. “Then take what's yours, Jackson.”

Jax smirked. “Happy to.” He flipped them so that he was on top.

“Baby?” Bree ran her hand up his bare chest. “You've kept me waiting for months. No foreplay.”

Jax had no problem with that request and had them both naked in what felt like only seconds. “Ready for me, darlin'?” He rubbed himself against her.

“Past ready, baby,” she thrust up to meet him as he thrust forward and bottomed out inside of her, his cock brushing her cervix. “Fuck,” she screamed, arching her back off the bed.

Jax leaned down and took her lips in a slow, lazy kiss as they started moving together. What started off slow and sweet ended rough and frantic as Jax held her hips down on the mattress and slammed into her, all the while whispering the dirtiest yet most romantic things in her ear. “Fuck, babe, you feel so fucking good around my cock.” He'd stop and pay her neck some attention before continuing, “can't believe you're fucking mine, that this tight little pussy belongs to me.”

“Fuck, Jax, baby, I'm gonna cum.” Bree was almost in tears she felt so good.

“No one's stopping you, darlin', cum for me.” He reached down between them and started rubbing fast, hard circles on her clit. “Come on, baby, cum for me. Show me you're mine, show me what I do to you. Show me how good I make your pretty pussy feel.”

Bree was a fan of dirty talk. She hadn't been aware of that until she came screaming Jax's name. He fucked her through her orgasm, suckling her breasts as she naturally came down. When she could somewhat focus, it was just in time for Jax to bury his face in her neck and cum with a grunt as he thrust as far into her as he could go.

Bree rubbed her lover's sweaty back as they both caught their breath.

“I love you, Breanna.” Jax's eyes were shining and he had a lazy grin on his face when he lifted his head so he could see her face.

“I love you, Jackson.”

Jax leaned down and kiss her. “What do you say the next time we roll through Nevada you and I get hitched? Feel like being my Mrs. Teller?”

It wasn't a cliché, romantic proposal but it was so totally them that she giggled and accepted only to have Jax kiss the hell out of her.

They were quickly starting in on round two when Jax's cell phone went off. Separating himself from her, he grabbed the phone off the nightstand and burst out laughing when he looked at the screen.

“What?” Bree sat up.

Still laughing to himself, Jax handed her the phone to show her a text message from Dean.

_*** Dude, other people live here and SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER!!!!! You both owe me pie for my mental anguish. ***_

**_ FINIS _ **


End file.
